Diary of Hilary Tachibana
by Futurewriter2002
Summary: Hilary's parents hate the Blitzkrieg boys. What happens when they ran into them during a vacation. Kaihil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Bryblade. Sadly, I don't own Kai either but, I own the OCs.

 **Diary** **of Hilary Tachibana**

 **April 24, 2017**

 **Monday, 4:56 PM**

Hello! My name is Hilary Tachibana. I don't really know why I am writing this diary but, lately I have a feeling that I should record what happens in my life. I have a feeling something important is round the corner. Bladebrakers are out of my life now. I enjoyed touring with them. My dad got transferred to New York before I met Tyson. My mom accompanied him. So, when I met Tyson I toured with his team as their coach. I enjoyed a lot. That's when I heard that dad and mom are back in Japan. I actually stayed in a nearby hostel. Now, that they are back we are living under the same roof. My parents are strict and they hate beyblading. They don't know that I was the coach of the Bladebrakers. If they know they will kill me! Now my parents and I are in San Francisco. We decided to take an one month tour here. We arrived yesterday. We decided to stay in Silver Lake hotel. It's nice here. I just finished having a walk. Dad was in our room complaining about something to mom. "Emma did you see that team?! I can't believe we are sharing a hotel with hoodlums." He said in a disgusted tone. "Who are you taking about Fred?" Mom asked him patiently "That beyblading team... Blitzkrieg boys" he replied hotly. My eyes went wide. Blitzkrieg boys... That means Kai is here. Kai! Tala must be completely healed. It has been tough for the Blitzkrieg boys when he was in coma. I think Spencer, Bryan and Ian are here too. Then again I can't meet them because of my parents. "Let's forget about those fakes and enjoy our trip. Am I right Hilary?" She asked. How dare she call them fakes?! If only she saw Kai battle. "Yes" I said through gritted teeth. "Mom I am going to get some coffee" I said "Come back quickly" she replied and I left.

I was entering the hotel cafè when I saw them. They are sitting around a table and enjoying themselves. Then, Tala noticed me. "Hills is that you?" He asked me. I nodded smiling. I walked towards them. "Finally, the little sister of the gang has arrived" Bryan teased smiling. I sat next to Kai. "How is it going?" I asked him. He laughed "Happy with my crazy brotherhood". You won't believe it but Kai shows emotions in front of the Blitzkrieg boys and me. "So, how come you are here?" Ian asked. I sighed and told them everything. Bryan snorted, "So it will be tough then?" Tala asked. I nodded and then noticed that my parents are coming in. Thankfully they didn't see us. I stood up and sat in the next table. Before, I could explain it to my friends, my parents saw me. They walked towards me and curse Bryan, he immediately said, "Hey what's wrong? Sit with us!". My dad's face went red. He stood before them and hissed "Look mister! If you ever misbehave with my daughter again I will have to report you" he threatened Bryan. Fortunately Bryan asked, "Your daughter?! Isn't she Mr. Dickenson's grand daughter?" I have to stop myself from laughing. Mr. Dickenson having a grand daughter? "No she isn't" mom hissed "Sorry misunderstood her" Bryan said carelessly. "Check your eyes" dad sneered. Bryan eyes went red. I gulped. Tala and others except Kai are frowning. Bryan is a half sadist. So, are the others. I am totally serious. They have killed people before. "Why are you glaring now?!" Mom shouted. Bryan looked like he is going to kill my parents. But, it is funny seeing Bryan getting insulted. I gave him a pleading look. He calmed down. I am like a little sister he never had. He would do anything for me. He smirked and turned. I nodded gratefully. "Come on! Let's go Hilary. I don't like to drink coffee with some hoodlums" Dad growled at me and we left. I mouthed a sorry to them. They winked and I winked back.

"Hilary I don't think you should go out alone" mom lectured "why?!" I exclaimed "I have heard about the Blitzkrieg boys. They kill their opponents to win. They are brutal and merciless psychopaths. Now, that they are mad at us they may kill you" she finished "No they won't" I said "How can you be sure?" She asked "I am not their opponent. They have killed their opponents before. But, they stopped doing it after they joined BBA. They won't touch me unless they want to be disqualified from the upcoming tournament" I half-lied "But be careful" she insisted. I nodded.

I was taking a walk in the park when I ran into someone. That person groaned. I looked up to see it's Kai! I helped him up. "Kai are you okay?" I asked "fine" he waved off. He then saw me and his face split into a grin. "I have an idea Hills but, I need your help" "What is it?" I asked him. He smiled and leaned in to tell his plan.

"So, what did your parents say?" Ian asked me as fiddled his pockets for his launcher. I am sitting in their room. "Bryan did you steal my launcher?!" He yelled across the room "What the fuck?! Why would I need your fucking launcher?!" Bryan swore loudly "Then, where it is you son of a bitch?!" Ian cried "That's it! Wait you little Midget!" Bryan yelled and stormed with a gun towards Ian who, yelped cowardly and hid behind me. "Bryan enough! Put it away!" I ordered him and held the gun "You have nothing to do with this! Go away" he yelled "Come here you coward!" He shouted at Ian. I could see he is pissed and that the psychopath in him is coming out. "Spencer!" I yelled. A certain seven foot tall blonde giant came in. Yes, we call Spencer a giant because of his height and weight. For an intimidating person Spencer is the mother hen of our gang. "Bryan put the gun away or I swear I will you lock you in the closet for two days without food and water!" He threatened Bryan. See, that's how our mother hen Spencer handles the boys. Bryan sneered at Ian and left. "Thanks guys!" Ian exclaimed and ran away. "Hilary. Did your parents know you are here?" Spencer asked "No. I apologise on their behalf" I said embarrassed "It's okay. Feel free to come here anytime" he said and left. Suddenly, an idea occured to me. I was leaving the room in search of Tala when he came in. "Tala I want to ask you something" I urged "Tell me" he said. I have to rise my head because, Tala is the second tallest person in the gang (next to Spencer). "Will you teach me beyblading?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows, "No probs!Mr. Dickenson has arranged a training room for us down here. Meet us tomorrow here and I will take you down there" he said "And Tala how about making Bryan hyper?" I ask. He smirked evilly and nodded "Kai is into it too!" I said and smirked even more widely

"Bryan would you like some coffee?" I asked him while sitting next to him. "No sugar" he said without even looking at me. "It's special for you without sugar." I said pursuing him. He turned and looked at me suspiciously. "Trust me" I smiled "Fine but, if I ever found out you lied to me I swear I will strangle you" he threatened me. I smiled at him. He took the cup and drank it. I smiled inwardly. Kai was leaning on a wall as usual but our gaze met. I gave him a thumbs up sign. He smiled at me.

I was sitting in my hotel room. My parents went for a date. I waited for the action to start. A few minutes later I heard a crash from the opposite room. Yes, they are staying in the opposite room. I headed and opened the door. "Kai I swear that I will kill you if you ever betray us again!" Bryan yelled and jumped onto the sofa. Ian are Tala are laughing "I never knew you guys love me so much!" Kai cried and smirked "Oh no! I missed it!" Bryan waved his arms like a five year old. "Missed what?" Spencer asked and he didn't look happy about it. "Shin chan" Bryan said miserably. We fell over in anime style. I was laughing. Ian kicked Bryan and he was about to fall on me when a pair of strong arms grabbed me. I turned to see it's Kai. "Come sit in the sofa! You'll love it" he said and I joined him. The rest of the day we saw Bryan do lots of atrocities. At 9 pm I went to my room. I fell asleep how wonderful the day had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary of Hilary Tachibana**

 **April 25**

 **Tuesday 07:45 AM**

I really love the park. It's awesome. I was taking a good, nice walk and enjoying the nature when I felt someone behind me. I turned and there is no one. I sighed tiredly. My eyes are just playing tricks. I turned to see a boy standing before me. I turned to see two other boys standing behind me. I realized that I had been ambushed. The boy before me had black hair with black eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and faded jeans. His eyes screamed trouble. He had a hungry expression on his face. The second one had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of beige shorts and purple t-shirt. The last one had brown hair with brown eyes. He had nose rings. He is dressed like a goth. He had metal chains hanging from his black jacket. They looked at me like hawks.

"Excuse me, please move." I said desperately

"Daniel! Look at her! Isn't she good enough?" The second boy asked Daniel

"So good! I want to kill her alone Andy" the first boy who's name I assume Daniel replied to Andy.

"Get to work" the third boy sneered "Chill Alex" Daniel said slyly and walked towards me. I tried to run but there is nowhere to go. Daniel grabbed my hair and I screamed in pain. Andy grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. I cried in pain. "Please leave me!" I exclaimed and Alex slapped me. I whimpered and Daniel gagged me. I was pushed onto the floor hard. I screamed through my gag. Daniel took. A dagger and cut my cheek. It started to bleed.

"Hey leave her alone!" A voice called

I turned to see that it was Kai. He looked murderous. He had a gun in hand. "Or else" Andy sneered and Kai kicked his face. Andy collapsed.

"What the hell!" Alex yelled and Kai shot his leg

"How dare you do this to my girlfriend!" Kai sneered at Daniel who cowardly ran away.

Kai looked at me. I started crying breaking down. He rushed to my side and hugged me. I cried onto his shoulders. "Let me release you Hilary" he said as he removed my gag. Just then, dad came and saw us. He paled at my condition and then, saw Kai holding me. He face reddened again. Some of the locals have arrived. Kai didn't notice them and stroked my hair affectionately.

"How dare you try to kill my daughter you scumbag" he yelled at Kai. What the hell? Kai saved me for goodness sake!

Between tears I managed to say "N-N p-pappa-" I stammered. I moaned painfully. "Look two teenagers are unconscious. One of them is shot!" One of the locals shouted. Dad ran to my side and tried to rip me away from Kai's arms. "Leave her alone" he said venomously

"Look! I just saved your daughter" Kai defended as he removed my restrains and hugged me fiercely. I could feel his warm love towards me.

"Stop lying!" Daniel (who was now standing beside my dad) sneered at Kai. Kai's eyes went red. He took his gun. "Mister, he tried to kill your daughter! My friends" he pointed to Andy and Alex who were treated by the locals "and I went to help her. He shot Alex and kicked Andy" he lied smoothly. Black spots danced in my eyes as I passed out due to blood lose.

When, I woke up I was in Kai's room. My cheek was treated. Kai sat next to me. "How are you Hills?" He asked affectionately I nodded.

"Hills" he gazed into my eyes. His grey eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world. They held a whole new world of love for me.

"I love you" he said smiling, his crimson eyes twinkling with joy as he held my hands.

Without hesitation I replied, "I love you too Kai".

He kissed my forehead fondly. His warm breath sent electric waves down my spine. He caressed my wounded cheek (which is now bandaged) fondly. "I swear Hilary! I will kill them!" He growled suddenly, I understood that he has a good hatred for Daniel and his friends.

"Who are you going to kill?" My dad's voice thundered. I saw that he was standing with my mom, who looked murderous.

"That's none of your business Mr. Tachibana" Kai said calmly. His face became emotionless again.

"You are threatening my daughter aren't you?" Mom snarled at him "Mom! Dad! Kai saved me! You should thank him!" I said exasperated "Hilary! You don't have to lie! We know that he threatened you not to tell anyone" Mom argued back "Hilary tell me the truth" Dad pleaded "Dad! That's the truth!" I urged "Hilary! You seriously, expect us to believe that a hoodlum saved you!" Dad barked

"Enough!" Kai snapped "Get out of my room! You heard what she said right? Out!" He said deadly calm

"Hilary! Let's go! We are leaving this hotel!" Mom said "She is staying" Kai replied plainly "Why? Scared that she will tell the truth or are you planning to kill her in your room?!" Dad exclaimed

"I am staying dad!" I said calmly "I am gonna prove that these guys will never harm me by staying with them"

"Hilary-" Mom started "I will stay" I finished "Fine! Hilary but, don't come crying to me when he tortures you!" Dad shouted and left. Mom ran after him. Then, Kai's fingers brushed my cheek. I realized that I had been crying. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't take what he said to your heart Hilary. He just doesn't like me. He will come around eventually!" Kai promised gazing into my brown chocolate eyes. My heart melted when our lips touched. His warm tounge touched my cold one. It's is the best kiss I ever had.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diary of Hilary Tachibana**

 **April 26**

 **Wednesday 5:00 PM**

Today morning I woke up to find myself trapped between a muscular body and a pair of strong arms. Definitely, it's my boyfriend. I inhaled his smell. He smells like lemon. I saw the alarm clock it's just four. I could sleep for a hour. I turned and buried my face into Kai's chest. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

"Hills I love you!" He mumbled in his sleep. I smiled and whispered "I love you too Kai" and drifted away.

"It's time to wake up love birds" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes and looked at Kai who also had his eyes opened. "Tala! You idiot you don't have to embarrass me like that!" Kai exclaimed

"What's the fun bro?" Tala continued "Other than embarrassing you!" He smirked widely "Killing Daniel and his friends" Kai growled

"About that Bryan was planning their assassination last night. The plan is very simple... I heard that every morning they usually comes to park and their routine is kinda simple... Killing innocent girls. So it's five now they will be their in the park in thirty minutes" Tala said emotionlessly.

"So, we are going to ambush them cause the park is usually deserted and shoot them to death?" Kai asked "Yes of course!" "Well can we move on?" Kai asked.

"Way to go!" I muttered "I am into this only because, they murder innocent girls" I smiled at the thought of Daniel dying. "Let's go" A voice called. I saw that it's Bryan. He was hearing our conversation. We smiled and four of us stormed out.

In park Spencer and Ian were waiting for us. We jogged towards them and I cried, "Is everything ready?!"

"Shh! Yes it is" Spencer replied. Ian squealed and pointed towards the bushes. We crept as silently as possible to find Daniel and his friends tying a... Kid.

Rage filled me! First, they murder innocent girls and now they are trying to kidnap a small child! The nerve of that fuck! Sorry! It just came out. I glaced at Kai who looked murderous. He looked at my eyes and I got the point. I nodded my head and Kai sprang out.

"Release that kid now!" He said in his usual cold voice

"Why do you care? You asshole!" Alex sneered at him.

Kai growled and lunged at Alex. At the same time Bryan and Tala lunged at Daniel and Andy. Spencer and Ian took their weapons and stepped out to outnumber them. Daniel and his friends are outnumbered for sure. I took this as my cue to leave.

I ran towards the kid and started to untie his ropes. The boy has signs of abuse. Scars littered his hands. He stared at me with brown eyes full of fear. His black hair was matted with dirt and blood. He whimpered when I touched his cheek. Clearly, the kid is dead scared of me.

"Hey it's okay kid I won't hurt you" I cooed and lifted him up. He whimpered again but, gave no reply . He screamed as Kai shoot Alex. It was followed by two simultaneous shots. Tala and Bryan had shot Andy and Daniel. The kid started shaking with fear as he witnessed the murder. I hugged him and started whispering soothing words. Kai came to me and asked "Is the kid okay?"

In reply I showed him the kid. "Not okay" Kai decided. On seeing Kai the boy started to struggle as he whispered frantically, "Please don't hurt me sir. Please don't hurt me, I beg of you" Kai looked into his eyes and didn't utter a word.

"Hilary take the kid to the hotel Spencer and Kai will accompany you. Meanwhile, Bryan, Ian and I will bury the corpses" Tala said. I nodded without hesitation.

Kai, Spencer and I started to leave when the boy asked in a very scared voice, "Where are we going?"

I replied in a warm voice "We are going home"


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of Hilary Tachibana

April 27

Thursday 4:00 PM

Harley refused to eat anything until, we force feeded him. I know it's wrong to force feed someone. The kid didn't eat anything yesterday. Right, after we entered in he passed out. So, we had to take him to the hospital. He was discharged this morning. Even, after all this boy refused to eat. We had enough. This is how it went.

"I-I don't want food please" he pleaded his brown eyes full of worry.

"If you don't eat then, we will have to take you to the hospital" I said calmly. When the boy heard the word 'Hospital' he started to thrash. "No please don't take me there! I promise I'll do anything you say" he cried out desperately. I can't understand why he is scared of hospitals. "Relax! Don't be afraid of us" I assured him "We won't hurt you"

"Just open your mouth kid" Spencer said in a soothing tone "Just a few spoons and I will leave you alone" he promised.

"I-Please I don't want to eat" he replied

I sighed exasperated. We have been trying to convince him for a good thirty minutes. I looked at Kai who got my message.

"Look boy you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked in his usual emotionless voice.

The kid didn't answer.

"Fine. Hard way it is" Kai said as lifted the kid. He forced the boy to sit on the chair. He motioned for me to come forward. I stood in front of him and took a spoonful of oats. He started to thrash and Kai pinned him to the chair. I hate to do this but, it's for the best. I shoved the spoon in. He refused to swallow.

"Swallow it quickly kid. With a few spoons it will be over soon" Kai continued as he pinned him with no effort "Otherwise, we would be here all day"

The boy swallowed. After a few spoons the bowls is empty. Kai released the kid.

"Sorry, I had to do that. I can't allow you starve yourself" Kai continued "By the way what's your name?"

"Harley" he whimpered

"Nice name" I commented.

Tala and Bryan burst open. They were sweating like hell. They grinned when they saw the empty bowl. "So, finally had your breakfast kid?" Tala smiled "Harley. His name is Harley" I said quickly "Hello, Harley" Bryan smiled lightly. Not that evil, 'I am gonna kill you' smile but an actual genuine smile.

"Kai get your butt down to business! I want to have a bey battle with you!" Tala growled at Kai. Kai didn't even bat an eye but, Harley shuddered fearfully.

"You g-guys beyblade?" He stammered

"Yes of course! We are the Blitzkrieg boys" Tala replied "By the way Hilary your class starts this evening"

Before, I could say anything Harley gave a blood curling scream and bolted towards the door. Thankfully, Bryan lifted him pressed his back on his chest. Harley started squirming. His eyes glowed with unshed tears.

"Please, leave me. I won't go back there. Don't take me to Boris please. I beg of you" he started crying.

Our eyes widened. Harley is one of Boris's victims. That bastard Boris will never learn.The door slammed open as mom and dad entered in. They probably heard the noise.

Dad saw the crying child and sneered at Bryan "What were you trying to do with the kid, you wretched boy?!"

"Dad!" I yelled at him.

The security officer came in and Mom started ranting "Sir arrest these wicked boys they kidnapped my daughter and now they are trying to harm this boy"

Thankfully, the guy is Russian and he recognized the boys right away. "What was happening here?" He asked in Russian. Mom and Dad stood confused. I could understand Russian.

"Well sir, we rescued this boy and he happens to a victim of Boris Balkov. He just panicked when he found out that we are bladers. I will explain things to him. He is an evidence we have against Boris. Now, please keep this confidential or else the consequences would be dire. As for Hilary she came to us on her own will "Tala said emotionlessly

"All the best kid" the officer said and left.

"What did you do this time? threaten the poor officer?" Mom taunted

"Enough mom! Both of you please get out!" I snarled

"Hilary don't you worry! I will rescue you from these psychos!" Mom said arrogantly

"I am happy here! Kai is my boyfriend! He loves me! I am like a little sister this group never had!" I defended

"You are dating this psycho?!" Dad yelled "Hilary he doesn't love you! I bet he is planning on using your body. All these 'I love you' thing is nothing but shit! Snap out of it Hilary"

"I love you Hilary" Kai said with true love present in his eyes. I didn't hesitate "I love you Kai!" I exclaimed as hugged him. My parents glared at me "Don't blame me when he used you!" Mom cried and they left.

I don't care about them now. Right now we have problems like Boris...


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I am sorry about the cliffhanger. I know you want me to update soon but, exams are round the corner. For the next two weeks I will be busy with my quarterly exams. If you are an Indian you'll know how tough a tenth grader's life could be. Once, again I thank you all for your reviews and I will not disappoint you. Because, of you guys I am continuing this fanfiction. I was bored and suddenly, the idea of writing a kaihil fanfiction came to my mind. That's how Diary of Hilary Tachibana came into existence. When, I released the first chapter I wasn't so sure about it. I mean, I thought the readers won't like it. When, I received some reviews about it I was surprised and even now I am surprised that you guys love it. I dedicate this fanfiction for my readers. Love you guys. I hope, I'll catch up with you soon.

Your's affectionately,

Future writer 2002


	6. Chapter 6

Diary of Hilary Tachibana

27 April

Part-2

After my parents left I stared at Harley. He looked pretty uncomfortable in Bryan's arms. Not to mention that he was squirming continuesly. That bastard Boris had destroyed this poor child's spirits. I can understand why he doesn't want to eat. In Abbey, children are provided poisoned food. This experiment is done to test the child's immunity against chemicals and venoms. Children who survives, undergo various experiments. As a result they hate and fear hospitals. The final stage is turning the child into a cyborg. Horrible right? But the creep Boris loves it. Tala locked the door.

"Bryan let the child go" he ordered angrily

His blue eyes held hatred but, it wasn't directed on Harley it was directed on Boris.

But, unfortunately Harley didn't know this, he assumed that Tala was angry at him. He backed away as much as he could. He eyes were glued at us as if expecting a hit or a kick. Trust issues are common in Abbey. Boris taught the kids never to trust anyone, usually the hard way.

Finally, Kai broke the ice by asking, "How did you get into the Abbey"

"Please, let me go. I don't want to beyblade. I swear I will never cross your path" he promised

Tala crouched before him and said, "Trust me. We are here to teach you something Abbey never does"

"W-What i-it is, sir?" He started to stammer "Please, n-not the n-needles"

"We will teach you how to love" Tala looked into his eyes with affection as he ruffled his hair.

Harley's eyes widened "Really?" He asked then froze "No, sir I won't trust anyone again don't lock me in the cells"

"Harley this is not a test. I am not going to betray you and say 'That's why should not trust anyone' at your face" Tala reassured him.

"Do you have a beyblade Harley" Bryan asked gently. This didn't surprise me as I knew sometimes even Bryan could be gentle.

"No" he replied frightened

"Would you like to beyblade? We won't punish you if you lose" Bryan promised looking into eyes as he continued to ruffle his hair.

"Y-You won't hit me if I lose? You won't lock away without food and water?" He asked surprised as if it is an alien concept.

"No, we won't" Kai promised

"We are your family from now on" Spencer assured him

Ian who had been surprisingly quite said, "One big crazy family"

"With love and affection too" Tala smiled

"Above all a family with life and passion" I smiled too.

Harley stared at us and after what seemed like eternity he took a deep breath and asked, "If you are the Blitzkrieg boys then, why aren't you sending me back to Abbey?" He asked innocently

"Because, we vowed to destroy Abbey! To kill Boris!" Bryan growled

"Why?"

"Harley, we were raised in Abbey. The creep Boris promised us food and a place to live and betrayed us. Because, of him we are cyborgs! Because, of him we are half-sadists!" Tala snarled like an Alpha wolf

"We fight against Boris! Let's destroy the Abbey once and for all!" I cheered

"I am on it" Harley said finally "I trust you guys"

"I have decided to change our teams name" Kai said

"Who is the captain here, Kai?" Tala asked "You or me?"

"Yes, you are the captain" Kai continued "But, Harley and Hilary we will join our team"

"Me?" I asked surprised "I don't know to blade and Harley is just a kid"

"We will teach you guys" Kai continued "Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Welcome to the team Hilary and Harley" he smiled loving and I am tempted to kiss him.

"Thanks" we chorused

"I think we should name this team as Red Phoenix" Bryan said

"Why?" I asked confused

"A phoenix will always rise! Even after death!" Kai said proudly. His bit beast Dranzer is a phoenix.

"Like a Phoenix we will rise no matter how times people push us down" Spencer said with determination

"Alright" I agreed. No one objected. Together we cheered, "Victory for Red Phoenix!!!"


End file.
